


In the Land of the Gods

by surrealmeme



Series: In the Land of the Gods [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash Lynx Deserves Happiness, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji go to Japan, Ash Lynx goes to japan, Convenience Stores, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Seven-Elevens, Kiyomizu-dera, M/M, No Angst, Osaka, Ryokan, Tourism, ash and eiji walk around osaka just having fun, city exploration, it's just the implied background for some of the conversations, just happiness, not graphic or in-depth, seven-eleven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: “Do you want to do a really touristy thing this weekend?” Eiji asked. “You’ve been living in Japan for half a year and all you’ve ever done is go to Tokyo Tower – that’s not okay at all.”A story told in three parts and two cities: in Kyoto, a visit to Kiyomizu-dera and a stay at a ryokan; in Osaka, an exploration of the city.





	1. Chapter 1

Ash had been living in with Eiji in Izumo for several months, and he would be the first to say it had been the happiest few months of his life. Of course, Ash still had things to worry about, like learning Japanese and maybe even apartment hunting with Eiji, but those problems hardly compared to his life in New York. Ash was even enjoying an improved financial situation – he was skillfully investing the money stolen from Golzine and was also considering private English tutoring. According to Eiji’s younger sister, Hokuto, high school students’ parents would pay fortunes for a good English tutor.

So, Ash was happy.

“Ash?” Eiji called.

Ash leaned out the door of Eiji’s room-turned-Ash and Eiji’s-room.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to do a really touristy thing this weekend?” Eiji asked. “You’ve been living in Japan for half a year and all you’ve ever done is go to Tokyo Tower – that’s not okay at all.”

“Sounds great,” Ash readily agreed. “Would you believe me if I said I’ve never been to the Statue of Liberty, either?”

Eiji would – he knew Ash didn’t have luxuries like tourism in New York.

“Come in and let’s talk?” Ash said, motioning for Eiji to come into their room.

Ash sat on the carpeted floor, leaning against the bed; Eiji sat next to him.

“So,” Eiji started, “there’s a temple in Kyoto named Kiyomizu-dera. And in Kyoto, there’s also a lot of _ryokan_ – Japanese hot springs. They’re a great place to stay for a short while and some of them even do _kaiseki_. That’s basically a fancy traditional course meal,” Eiji explained. “Oh, and I want to show you some places I like in Osaka.”

“That sounds nice,” Ash said, “but I still don’t really get what you’re talking about. Hot spring?”

Eiji lightly chuckled to himself.

“Right – that’s probably another thing that does not exist in America,” he said. “I’ll show you some photos – it will be easier to understand that way.”

Eiji opened his laptop and did a quick Google Images search. He also found some travel blog posts written by Westerners and added his own input to them. Fifteen minutes later, Ash had received a thorough crash course on hot spring resorts and understood the appeal quite well.

“It seems really peaceful,” he said, “and connected to nature as well. A little isolated so you can really just get away and relax, right?”

Eiji nodded. Ash seemed highly amiable to the idea of visiting a _ryokan_ , but Eiji could tell that something was bothering Ash. He hid it well, but Eiji had always been uncannily good at picking up on Ash’s tells: the too-wide smile, for one. Ash’s real smiles were more serene, which had become especially true as he let go of years’ worth of stress in Japan. And the way Ash was a little _too_ enthusiastic in researching – he was using it as a mask.

“You alright, Ash?” Eiji softly asked. “You know you can tell me if anything’s wrong, right?”

Ash let out a breath – a little tired and long, but not yet a sigh.

“You’re too damn perceptive, you know?” he said. “I really _do_ want to go, Eiji – it looks nice and seems like the kind of thing I’d like. For the most part, at least.”

Eiji nodded, listening intently, and encouraged Ash to continue.

“It’s a public bath, isn’t it,” Ash said, and it wasn’t a question. “I don’t like that,” he finished, firm in his conclusion.

 _Right,_ Eiji thought. _I should’ve thought of that._

“But I still want to go,” Ash said.

“You don’t need to do anything – _anything_ – you’re not comfortable with for _any_ reason, Ash,” Eiji said with a serious expression on his face. “Especially not because I pitched the idea.”

Ash offered Eiji a smile.

“I know, Eiji, and I appreciate it. But I wouldn’t do something just because _you_ came up with it,” he said. “ _I_ want to go. For _me_.”

Relief flooded through Eiji’s body and a genuine smile took over his face; his eyes brightened.

“That’s great,” he said, “and I think I’ve got a solution: most _ryokan_ have small private sections of the hot spring meant for two people. We could rent one of those rooms.”

“Like a couple’s room?” Ash asked, looking increasingly hopeful and excited.

 _He said “couple’s room,”_ Eiji thought. His inner self was dopily grinning at Ash’s words.

“Yeah,” Eiji said. “A couple’s room.”

+++

“That’s a _very_ long line,” Ash remarked when he and Eiji arrived at Kiyomizu-dera.

“They’re all going up to the temple right… _there_ ,” Eiji said, pointing out an understated yet rich structure atop a mountain. “There’s a waterfall in the temple that we’re in line to drink from. There’s three symbolic, like, cups on a long stick, that you can use to drink from one of the three channels of the waterfall. They mean health, academic success, and love.”

Ash nodded.

“Is that why it’s named ‘Kiyomizu-dera?’ ‘Mizu’ means ‘water,’ right?”

“Right,” Eiji said, nodding.

During their long, slow walk to the temple, Ash and Eiji were just like all the other tourists walking up with them. They gazed at the nature surrounding them, posed for photos, and lightheartedly chatted. Eventually, Ash and Eiji got close enough to the waterfall to see a horde of high school students drink from the “academic success” cup in rapid succession, without a single deviation. Ash laughed at what he saw as their desperate attempts to pass their next test, while Eiji shook his head and gave a knowing, slightly pitying smile.

“So school’s really as intense as they say it is?” Ash said.

“Yeah,” Eiji answered. “It’s brutal, honestly – too competitive, all the students do is try to pass with a high rank, any way possible. They can’t learn properly that way. It really is intense – I can still vividly remember all my stress and exhaustion from high school.”

Eiji made a face at the foul memories. Ash slightly laughed but couldn’t relate to him – Ash didn’t go to an actual high school, and the only good thing that ever came from Ash’s being groomed by Golzine was his stimulating education.

As the sun was just beginning to sink below the mountaintops, Ash and Eiji arrived at the waterfall. From the beginning, both of them knew exactly which cup they’d use – the one inscribed with the character for love.

+++

There was a small gift shop that Ash and Eiji visited after leaving the temple. All kinds of _omamori_ charms were being sold – health, financial gain, luck, success – and something familiar caught Ash’s eye. Showing it to Eiji, he said,

“Isn’t this what your sister gave you when you left for America?”

Eiji nodded, a fond smile on his face.

“For luck in finding love,” he said, absently running his finger over the golden embroidery. “I still think she was an airhead for giving me that.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” Ash said.

Eiji put down the charm and took Ash’s hand instead.

“It must have,” he agreed. “I somehow managed to find myself – her words – a hot American boyfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so it would make more sense for us to go to a _ryokan_ now,” Eiji said, “but I could only book us a room for the day after tomorrow.”

“So, we’re going to Osaka now?” Ash said.

“Yeah, on a bullet train,” Eiji confirmed. “And I know for a _fact_ they don’t have anything like that in America.”

Ash nodded. He was curious about how different taking a high-speed train would be from the subway – and Ash was honestly relieved that the _ryokan_ visit would come later. Although he knew he’d only be with Eiji, who’d always respect his boundaries, Ash appreciated the extra time to calm his fears; he said as much to Eiji once the train zipped out of the station.

“I know they’re irrational,” Ash said about his fears, “because you’d never do something to make me uncomfortable or pressure me to do anything. But I can’t help but worry. So, it’s nice to have the time to talk myself out of being so anxious.”

Three very distinct emotions arose in Eiji: he was honored that Ash thought so highly of him, he was upset that Ash so simply dismissed perfectly understandable fears, and he was proud of Ash for openly sharing his feelings.

“Ash,” Eiji said, “I’m so grateful that you trusted me with that and that you think of me so highly. But I am not, ah, infallible – I think that’s the word. I know that I’ll make mistakes. Ash,” Eiji took Ash’s hands, “promise me than when I screw up, you’ll tell me right away. I promise I’ll stop or fix it,” Eiji finished with great sincerity.

“I promise,” Ash said. “Just that you acknowledge that you’ll make mistakes then work to fix them means a lot to me, you know?”

Eiji knew.

“I love you, Ash,” he said.

“I love you, too,” came Ash’s response.

Ash spent the rest of the train journey half-asleep, tucked up against Eiji’s side and under his arm.

+++

“So,” Ash said when he and Eiji got off the train. “What are the essential, must-do activities for an American tourist in Osaka?”

Eiji grinned.

“Have you ever had takoyaki or oknomiyaki?” he asked.

Ash’s blank look answered the question.

“Well,” Eiji began to explain, “they’re two really popular foods that were invented in Osaka. There’s this street food stand I really like that makes them.”

“You don’t even live in this city and you have a favorite _street food stand_?”

Eiji nodded, then said,

“Okay, it’s less of a stand and more like a tiny diner. And I came here a lot for trips or meets, so I know where stuff is near the train station.”

Ash nodded – that made sense.

After around fifteen minutes of walking, Eiji announced that they had arrived – and tiny was an understatement. No one could sit inside the place; there was only just enough room for the equipment and employees to squeeze in. There were a few folding tables and chairs in front of the “diner,” but it was clear that most customers just walked off eating their snacks as soon as they were ready.

But regardless of the business’s physical size, the food it provided not only lived up to Eiji’s hype but also astounded Ash with its many contrasting flavor and textures that somehow came together to create a mouth-watering, succulent, and utterly delicious whole. It would only be accurate to say that Ash was shoveling food into his mouth. Eiji grinned and bought another order of both the takoyaki and okonomiyaki. When they were ready, Eiji joined Ash in devouring the food.

“That was _insane_ ,” Ash said once they finished. “I’ve never had anything like it.”

“I know,” Eiji responded. “It’s _so_ good – I have never found another place this good.”

While they could have loitered at the vendor for an entire hour just gushing about the food, there was a constant flow of customers; Ash and Eiji realized they would make nuisances of themselves if they stayed longer. Thus, the two street food enthusiasts continued to sing its praises while walking to their next stop.

+++

“Are all Japanese apartments this cramped?” Ash asked when he walked into their Airbnb.

“Sometimes you are such an _American,”_ Eiji said without any true grievances in his tone. “Yeah, it’s small, but it’s space-saving, not cramped. You’re just not used to it,” he said. “I’m sure many apartments in New York are just as small and expensive.”

Ash had to concede that point to Eiji. New York housing was nothing less than a damned _nightmare_.

“It’s nice in its own way, though,” Ash offered. “Cozy and everything is within arm’s reach.”

Eiji shook his head with a vaguely exasperated smile. Ash still had much to learn about living in Japan – maybe Eiji would take him on more such dates under the guise of “field education and training.”

Ash moved all of the luggage to a corner and then flopped onto the bed.

“Do you have anything else planned for today?” he asked.

“No, not really,” Eiji responded. “Just going somewhere for dinner later, but that’s it. Why?”

“Well, I do’t think we’ll be very hungry for a while,” Ash said and motioned to Eiji. “This mattress is surprisingly comfortable – lie down with me.”

Ash actually asked Eiji to cuddle quite often, but never used the word itself. He always came up with a flimsy disguise, like his comment about the mattress – in reality, it was thin and much too soft to provide any support.

Still, the two young men managed to make themselves comfortable and drifted off into a satisfying nap.

+++

Eiji woke in a state of vague disorientation – why was the air so dry? Why did his back hurt? Why was he about to be pushed off an unusually small be by Ash’s unconscious fidgeting?

 _Right – Airbnb apartment,_ Eiji remembered then groped for his phone on the nightstand.

 _9:57 PM_ , the screen read.

That meant that the only decent restaurant open within walking distance of Ash and Eiji’s room would be a ramen place they had passed by. Unfortunately, Ash didn’t like ramen.

 _Seven-Eleven it is,_ Eiji thought.

He went through the usual calm-to-near-violent process of waking up Ash then said,

“What do you think of Seven-Elevens?”

“What?” Ash asked, rubbing at his eyes. “Like the convenience store?”

Eiji nodded his head yes, just like the convenience store.

“I dunno,” Ash said, finding the question strange. “They’re bigger than gas station mini-marts, sure, but they’ve basically got the same stuff. I’d rather go to a mini-mart than look for a Seven-Eleven.”

Eiji grinned. Ash would have _no idea_ what was waiting for him.

“Get up – we’re going to Seven-Eleven,” Eiji said.

Ash began to question that plan of action – it was 10 PM, they were hungry, and what did a Seven-Eleven have to offer but chips and microwave mac and cheese?

Eiji just shook his head with a mischievous grin.

“Just come on,” he said. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

And well, the truth of the situation was that Ash had no idea where anything was. If they were in the heart of the city, he could’ve gotten by with his intuition, but the apartment was in a purely residential area, complete with quiet streets and tiny personal apartments; it was separate from the never-sleeping metropolis that was the heart of Osaka.

“Okay, then,” Ash said, pulling on his shoes and following Eiji out the door.

They meandered down the dimly-lit streets, arms sometimes linked, hands sometimes clasped, shoulders sometimes brushing.

“You’ve never been here before,” Ash said to Eiji. “How do you know where to go?”

“There’s one thing you can always count on in urban Japan,” Eiji said. “A Seven-Eleven in every neighborhood. There just always is one,” he finished with the wise air of a priest. The words were delivered like a maxim, and Ash believed them.

“Okay,” he said, “but why _Seven-Eleven_? There’s nothing there.”

“Just wait,” Eiji responded. “They’re what surprise people the most about Japan.”

“Convenience stores?” Ash asked, eyebrows raised.

“No,” Eiji answered. “Seven-Elevens.”

Ash huffed.

“Fine, then,” he said. “Don’t tell me.”

Eiji laughed, the sound loud and clear as it pierced through the crisp night air.

“Sometimes it is very fun to tease you,” Eiji admitted.

Ash rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” he said. “I don’t mind, I guess.”

+++

“I should never have doubted you!” Ash declared thirty minutes later. He and Eiji were walking down the same road as before, except now back to the apartment and while bearing bags of treasure from Seven-Eleven. Ash gestured in the air with the can of beer he held and crowed,

“No, I should never have doubted how bountiful a Seven-Eleven could be!”

Eiji threw his head back in laughter, his own beer sloshing around.

“Proper groceries? A variety of actually decent alcohol? Office supplies?” Ash listed.

“Don’t forget the clothes,” Eiji interjected.

“And the most amazing of all – a fucking _postal service_! Send and picking up packages from a Seven-Eleven? _Unheard of_.”

Eiji agreed with Ash on how wondrous the postal system was, but there was a secret he would take to his grave: until this day, Eiji too had been unaware of Seven-Eleven’s newest service. He was just as astounded as Ash was, both of them reveling in the innocent joys of modern convenience.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don’t know why Kiyomizu-dera is named that – what Ash says is just my guess. I’m pretty sure that the three channels mean health, academic success, and love, but that’s taken from my memories of a trip I took several years ago.  
> Also, I took the name Hokuto from a character in Tokyo Babylon by CLAMP. I love her so much, she is such an amazing sister – if you feel like some social commentary, a tragic relationship that just might have worked, and general heavy angst, give Tokyo Babylon a try


End file.
